Renard (character)
Okay here's a list of things that I do. Please don't read if you're easily offended, everyone's different in their own way you know, but here are some things that I do, it's a pretty long list. I'm sorry if anything offends you, but I personally love you all so don't take anything so literal or type a long ass thing why I shouldn't do that or something. - Pee on Russian & Dominican girls. Not so much Dominican, but more Russian, Russian because I don't know, Russian girls I've encountered just look like they've come out of a life size barbie doll box with a thick accent, they make my black nigger penis hard. - Graffiti in Bathroom stalls, I don't know why but I have such a love for that, but I feel like some little girl is going to magically fade into the stall and try to tattle-tale on me or something. - Please don't hate me for this, I'm not judging or anything, but I don't know why but when I'm in the men's locker room I look/search around for foreskin/uncircumcised penises. They just creep me out, I don't know. Personally I'm circumcised but, I don't know it's just a thing that creeps me out. They look like ratchet elephants. - Rub my penis on toddlers with accents(when their parents are not around), unless they have a spanish accent, I live in Britain so I do it all the time. The little kids ask me if I have candy in my pants a lot because I'm the owner of a daycare in my house in Britain. - I have anal-sex thoughts of people who don't clean their ass and leave chairs smelling like the traces of their shit. - I get scared going to Black restaurants (No I'm not a racist I love black people) but I feel like a nigger is going to poison my food or something. - Please don't hate me for this either, but I don't know why but Pink nipples just make my penis really hard, and tan nipples. It's just I don't know. I have accidentally peed on people before having sex(even the little kids :/ ) because of this. - Putting my penis in Claudia's(one of the toddlers in the day care) belly-button and her pee-pee-hole. - When people don't brush their teeth and they got that white shit in between their teeth, I try to kiss them so I can lick it off. - I love shitting in the public bathroom sink. This is going to sound disgusting, but I love shitting, and I always shit like in public places, I honestly am too goddamn sneaky, and I'll obviously pee on my shit and rub my butthole with my penis or my fingers for like an hour after shitting. I also love to shit in the mouths of those toddlers in the daycare that I work in. I'm like the only employee there so I have a lot of fun. ;) Category:Aliases Category:Aliases appearing in Mungyodance